Los 'pájaros' y las 'abejas' al estilo Emmett
by Koko7180
Summary: Traducción- ¿Cómo podría despegarse Bella de Edward?- averígualo y prepárate para reír.- R&R-
1. La ronda de preguntas

¡Hola

¡Hola! Vuelvo con otra traducción de nombre original **The 'Birds & the Bees'—Emmett Style, **de la genial autora **UnicornGoddess95. **Espero que os guste y ya sabéis que cuantos más comentarios me lleguen más pronto actualizaré (ya estoy de vacaciones ;) ). Otra cosita, es una historia de 4 capítulos. (Cuantos más reviews antes actualizo).Besos!

**Los "pájaros" & las "abejas" al estilo Emmett**

Mi cuerpo no podía parar; estaba paseando por toda la casa. La colada estaba hecha, los platos en su sitio y la cena de Charlie ya estaba preparada en el frigorífico. No tenía nada que hacer, excepto esperar.

Edward debería estar aquí en cualquier momento para recogerme. Estabamos planeando una tarde llena de diversión en su casa. Por lo que él me había contado, Emmett y Jasper habían comprado una parrilla para preparar barbacoas y se estaban _muriendo _por cocinarle algo a su única humana, yo. Estaba en cierta forma nerviosa por el mero hecho de imaginarme a ellos cocinando para mí. Podía confiar en las dotes culinarias de Edward, pues ya me lo había demostrado, ¿pero de Emmett y Jasper? Aquellos dos se divertirían más con el fuego para encender la parrilla que con la comidaque supuestamente se iba a preparar en ella. Sonreí al pensar esto último. Estaba segura de que hoy nos reiríamos bastante. La completa idea me hizo dirigirme hacia el armario de la cocina ara coger algunas barras energéticas y colocarlas en mi bolso. Solo por si acaso.

Me dirigí al salón con la intención de sentarme y leer hasta que Edward llegara. Abrí la andrajosa copia de _Romeo Y Julieta _y me preparé impacientemente para leer. Apenas leí unas pocas líneas cuando oí tocar suavemente la puerta. Agarre mis cosas y corrí hacia la puerta para mi decepción. No era Edward el que estaba en mi puerta.

Emmett se encontraba allí con una mordaz sonrisa en su cara. Podría jurar que en su interior se estaba riendo. Estaba un poco triste ya que quería llevar a cabo mi brillante estrategia de saludo con Edward. Emmett debió de darse cuenta de mi sutil decepción.

"Puedes besarme si quieres, pero no creo que le guste mucho a Edward" se rió.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" le pregunté curiosa.

"Bueno, Edward y Alice tardarán un poco más en volver de Seattle. Han llamado y me han preguntado si te podría recoger" se acercó más a mí y me despeinó como un hermano mayor hace para molestar a su hermana.

"Emmett, para ya" le dije mientras le pegaba bromeando en el estómago.

"Es divertido alborotarte el pelo" sonrió. "¿Estás lista?"

"Si..." fue todo lo que pude decir antes de que Emmett me cogiera y me pusiera a su espalda, llevándome al Jeep. Estaba en el asiento, atrapada por el arnés 5 puntas antes de poder parpadear. Emmett estaba disfrutando de lo lindo. Caminó hasta el asiento del conductor, se metió y arrancó la monstruosidad de su Jeep. Su vehículo era acorde a su personalidad.

"Parece que hoy estás de buen humor" aseguré divertida.

"No todos los días puedo pasar el tiempo con mi humana favorita" reflexionó.

"Te refieres a la única humana que puede soportarte" le corregí.

"Sí, algo así." Su expresión comenzó a alternarse de una feliz a una que denotaba más seriedad. " No, yo eh quería hablar contigo sobre algo más personal."

Le miré confundida. "Bueno, dispara, somos prácticamente familia."

"Bella, no sé realmente como comenzar, pero lo quiero por el bien de Edward. Vivo con él. Veo su... frustración. Lo que quiero decir es que, hola... vive con tres parejas sexualmente felices. Ha tenido lo peor desde que no solo puede oírnos mejor, sino que también puede oír y ver nuestros pensamientos también. No sé cómo lo hace. Estoy esperando que en algún momento explote.

Tosí , ahogando el aire a mi alrededor. ¿Acaso estaba loco? ¿Por qué me preguntaba a mí todo esto? Quería a Emmett como a un hermano mayor, pero hablar con él sobre la falta de sexo en mi vida en la vida de Edward y en la mía era peor que tener esta conversación con Charlie. Aún peor era el hecho de que Edward probablemente leería los pensamientos de Emmett y supiera la existencia de esta conversación. Rodé mis ojos y hablé. "Emmett, ¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero tener esta conversación?"

"No he dicho que quisieras tenerla. Estaba más curioso y preocupado. La tensión es ya casi tangible, especialmente cuando alguien el la casa tiene un 'momento íntimo' estos días. Normalmente se va... ya sabes, hay una razón por la que le gusta estar en tu casa por las noches." Se rió de su propio comentario.

Miré a Emmett, mi rostro debió de transmitirle el terror que mi mente experimentó por el rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación. "Emmett, ¿ Qué quieres decir _exactamente_?" le pregunte jadeando.

"Bueno, me preguntaba si vosotros vais a, ya sabes, cambiar de base" me lanzó una mordaz sonrisa, y trató de poner su atención en conducir.

"Emmett, Edward tiene sus 'límites' impuestos y hasta que cambie de parecer, o me transforme, estamos anclados en la primera base." No podía creer que le estaba diciendo a él esto.

"¿Primera base?"exclamó con tono ahogado. "¿Pretendes decirme que después de todo este tiempo vosotros dos todavía seguís en la primera base?" me miró atónito.

"Sí, exactamente" repliqué.

Dejó escapar un largo silbido. "Wow, ese chico tiene más autocontrol de lo que hubiera pensado."

"No tienes ni idea." Suspiré. "_Él_ es el que tiene que controlarme _a mi_."

"¿En serio?" bufó.

"Oh...si . Deberías conocerle ya... pequeño caballero don perfecto. No creo que él sepa cómo ser _travieso_." Exclamé divertida, hasta que sentí que mi cara enrojecía mientras que mi mente me recordaba de la información privada que le estaba otorgando a Emmett.

Serió tan alto y tan fuerte que parecía que su Jeep estaba derribando los surcos de la carretera. Podría jurar que estaba luchando para mantener sus ojos solamente abiertos para conducir.

"¿Te encuentras bien?" pregunté completamente entretenida.

Podía ver que Emmett estaba luchando para mantener la compostura. Me senté y ojeé a través de la ventana, desconcertada por tener esta conversación y temiendo el momento en el que Edward, Emmett y yo estuviéramos en un mismo espacio. Podría asegurar que Emmett iba a convertirse en cebo de oso una vez que Edward descubriera nuestra conversación.

Emmett sonrió mordazmente e intentó mantenerse recto en su sitio. "¿Bella, entonces estás diciéndome que _él _es el que se controla por los dos?"

"¿No te he dicho nada sobre nuestra limitada vida amorosa?- me burlé.

"Ah, me imagino que sí. ¿Qué lejos habéis llegado? Quiero decir, ¿le has visto alguna vez desnudo?

Dejé escapar una risa áspera y le miré. "¿Desnudo? Sí, claro. ¿Haberle visto sin camiseta cuenta? ¿Qué me dices sobre esos mini pantalones de deporte que lleva? Imagino que eso significa que no. Hmmm... Pero, ¿sabes?, no me _importaría _verle tumbado en el sofá posando como un Dios Griego para mi diversión personal. Olvidaria los límites en un segundo.

Podía ver a Emmett sonriendo y tratando por todos los medios no reírse. Me tomo un momento pensar sobre lo que justo acababa de salir de mi boca. Sentí la sangre agolparse en mi cara y desvié mi mirada avergonzada. _¡Mierda! ¿Cómo puede ser capaz de sacarme esas confesiones? Es peor que Edward. _

"Bueno, deberías saber que yo ya le he visto desnudo..." reflexionó Emmett. " Disfrutarías del paisaje." Dejó escapar una ruidosa carcajada.

Le miré fijamente, quedándome sin palabras. ¿Cómo podía estar sentado como si nada y decirme a _mí_ que me disfrutaría del paisaje? Estaba loco. Sentí la urgente necesidad de coger una de esas barritas guardadas en mi mochila y aplastarla en su cabeza, aunque si también le hubiese lanzado una pluma a la cabeza le hubiera hecho el mismo daño.

"Te ves linda cuando te enfadas, Edward tiene razón en eso." Se burló.

"No estoy intentando paecer linda, Emmett."

"¿Sabes?, estoy seguro de que Edward ya te ha visto desnuda." Se rió.

"¿Cómo demonios podrías saber tu eso? Bufé.

"Bueno, piénsalo." Aseguró mientras rodaba los ojos. "Él _solo _puede leer mentes y eso incluye imágenes, debo recordártelo. Después de todas aquellas semanas de que Alice te ayudara a vestirte y ducharte después de volver a casa desde Phoenix, ¿realmente me vas a decir que no crees que Edward ojeó alguna pequeña-mínima-diminuta-minúscula parte de los pensamientos de ella?" se rió y se dijo a sí mismo "Y si no lo hizo, quizá debería hacerle un monumento por ser tan remilgado."

Sentí que todo color se iba de mi rostro por lo que Emmett había insinuado. ¿_Acaso el ojeó?_

"Vamos, Emmett, ¿de verdad crees que el señor-mister-perfecto podría haber echado una ojeada a alguna vez que Alice me ha bañado? _Espero que no lo hiciese. ¿qué es lo que vió?_

"Umm... yo lo haría" Emmett se estaba partiendo de risa.

"Emmett" le grité. "Eres increíble." Empecé a buscar con cautela algún objeto que realmente le hiciese daño al tirárselo. El pequeño extintor plegable era tentador.

"En serio Bella, y quiero veros felices y _satisfechos._ Me duele veros así. Yo no podría surar una semana sin estar con Rose.

"Bueno, eso explica porque él nunca está en casa mientras vosotros estáis solos." Ñe aseguré sarcásticamente.

"Por supuesto, solemos estar juntos cada cierto tiempo." Sonrió.

"¿Es por eso que la semana pasada se entretuvo puliendo el piano?" pregunté curiosa.

"Jeje, ¿eres observadora, eh?"

"Vosotros lo hicisteis... en su piano...¿y sigues aquí pudiendo contarlo?" murmuré, con los ojos como platos.

"Bella, no es la primera vez que hemos usado su piano. Solo una de las pocas veces que nos ha pillado."

Mi mente de pronto imaginó a un Emmet y una Rosalie encima del piano de Edward, apasionadamente agarrados a los brazos del otro. Una parte de mí estaba celosa de que Edward y yo no pudiéramos estar así, la otra parte estaba disgustada por pensarlo. La próxima vez que Edward desease un momento romántico en el piano junto a mí, estaba segura de que recordaría a Rosalie y Emmett. Sacudí la cabeza.

"Emmett." dije seriamente. "Sabes que Edward y yo no podemos llegar más lejos. Como Edward dice, soy demasiado frágil, demasiado sensible."

"¿De verdad piensas eso, Bella?¿ Has _intentado_ seducirle alguna vez?"

"¿Has intentado alguna vez seducir a una pared de ladrillo?" le contesté. "Y, claro, no mencionemos el hecho de que él es, mmm déjame ver, mil veces más fuerte que yo. Confía en mi, no funcionaría." Me giré y fijé la mirada en la carretera.

"Solo creo que sufre de un peculiar caso de 'miedo escénico'." Sonrió mientras me observaba fijamente.

Me giré y le miré. "¿Miedo escénico? ¡Anda ya, Emmett!"

"¡Que si! Piénsalo, Bella. Él tiene 106 años y él _nunca _ha estado con una mujer. ¿No crees que está un poco nervioso? Con 106 años de conocimiento, esperaría cosas bastante asombrosas, si yo fuera tú." Me guiñó el ojo.

"Emmett, él solo ha ido un par de veces a la escuela para médicos, creo que él ya tiene el concepto bastante asimilado.

"Yo no he dicho que él no supiera cómo es todo eso. Ese sería él, rompiendo el momento siendo todo un 'intelectual'." Se estremeció. "Eso no es romántico"

"Bueno, Emmett, algunos de nosotros no estamos atraídos meramente por el físico." Argumenté.

"¿Entonces e utiliza la inteligencia como un juego?" Preguntó

Rodé mis ojos. "Emmett, por dios, eso ya pasará... y estoy segura de que Edward preparará algo grandioso para ambos." sonreí al pensarlo.

Emmett interrumpió mis pensamientos con su absurda risa. "Si yo fuera tu en ese encuentro ni parpadearía... será un hombre de minuto." Su cabeza reposó contra su asiento, su cuerpo convulsionándose por reírse.

Mi cara enrojeció y pude notar como el rubor se extendía por mis mejillas. Alcancé el extintor de incendios portatil en el anaquel de la puerta lateral y se lo arrojé a la cabeza. Sus vampíricos reflejos le hicieron esquivarlo grácilmente. Ví como el extintor volaba por la ventana y caía en una zanja cercana. Suspiré, crucé los brazos sobre mi pecho y me reajusté en el asiento, especulando sobre cómo calmar mi furia.

"Has perdido." Sonrió mordazmente.

"Es el pensamiento lo que cuenta." Bufé.

"Bella, lo siento. _Sinceramente_, solo quería hablar contigo. Ser apasionadamente amado por tu pareja es uno de los mejores sentimientos que uno puede experimentar. Sin mencionar la cantidad de juguetes, disfraces, tacones y lubricantes 'personales'. El nuevo vibrador era bastante erótico. Rose lo disfrutó... bastante debería añadir."

"¡¡Emett!!" grité en un desesperado intentó por evadir el tema.

Su risa resonó por todo el Jeep.

Me empecé a sentir aliviada cuando vimos la vuelta para dirigirnos hacia su casa. _Casi estamos allí, ¡gracias a Dios!_

Mientras el monstruoso Jeep daba la curva final, podía ver la mansión Cullen. Para completa incredulidad de Emmett, Edward estaba de pie en el camino de la entrada. Una sonrisa que denotaba diversión cruzaba por su cara. Gemí conociendo que Edward había escuchado nuestra conversación.

Me giré para mirar a Emmett y le di mi mejor sonrisa. "Oh, estás en problemas... Edward una vez me dijo que tu mente era como una lago sin sombras."Comencé a reírme alocadamente hasta que mis riñones comenzaron a dolerme. Rápidamente señalé a Emmett con mi dedo índice y grité, "¡cebo para osos!"

Emmett me miró con una muestra de dolor pintada en su cara. ¿Acaso estaba tratando de bloquear sus pensamientos? El Jeep se paró y Edward se aproximó. Prácticamente salí atropelladamente del Jeep y me agarré a la camisa de Edward, tratando de llevarle hacia la casa.

"Venga, Edward, vámonos." Le dije rápidamente.

"Espera, Bella" se rió. "Esto es va a estar bien." Sonrió con satisfacción mientras miraba fijamente a Emmett con su sonrisa torcida. Gentilmente puso su brazo en torno a mi cintura y continuó observando fijamente a Emmett, obviamente sondeando su mente.

Él acentuó su abrazo en mi cintura, mirándome a mi. Su cara denotaba un atisbo de diversión contrastada con dolor. Sonrió de la mejor forma y me preguntó, "¿No soy... travieso?"

_Próximo capítulo: Las reacciones de Edward a causa de a conversación. ¿Será capaz finalmente Edward de llevar a Bella a la segunda base?_

_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

_Hola!! Cómo ya os dije antes, finalmente no he podido terminar antes, mil disculpas!!_

_Quisiera dedicar esta traducción a _**Yuliss**_, por serla que me ayudó a decidirme sobre traducir o no. Mil gracias wapisima!_

_Espero que os guste y siento ser pesada, cuantos más comentarios antes actualizo jeje_

_Besos y abrazos_

_Tamara_


	2. La ira de Edward

Nota de Traductora: HOLA

**Nota de Traductora****: **Hola! Que tal? Antes de nada agradecer a las personas que han colocado en alerta y favoritos esta historia (aunque no me hayáis comentado, pero se agradece!). Este capítulo se titula "**La ira de Edward**" y el anterior "**La ronda de preguntas**" (no literalmente, pero así queda mejor jeje). Espero que os guste y si veis algo mal o queréis decirme cualquier cosa, aquí estoy!)

**Por último, pero no menos importante, dedicar este capítulo y dar millones de gracias, besos y abrazos a:**

**- The little Cullen**

**-Yuliss (este fic traducido va dedicao a ti, tkm!)**

**-Leyla**

**-Pandora Cullen**

**-camii granger**

**-C- Marian- T-H-Cullen**

**-Deebbie**

**-impassegirl89 (una euskalduna!! :D)**

**-Simplemente Narcissa **

Sin nada más...

**Los 'pájaros' y las 'abejas' al estilo Emmett**

Mientras permanecía de pie al lado de mi querido Edward, noté como se formaba una fuerte sensación de vergüenza y arrepentimiento en torno a mí. Silenciosamente pensé para mi misma... _esto no puede estar pasando. _Mi rostro había adquirido un rojo intenso, una ola de calor se había extendido por mis mejillas y me di cuenta que mis manos estaban cerradas fuertemente en forma de puños. La conversación que Emmett había generado parecía colarse a través de la mente de Emmett hasta la de Edward. Bien, Emmett y yo íbamos a ser pronto cebo de osos.

La reacción original de Edward fue formar una sonrisa torcida mientras que en su rostro se podía leer claramente el dolor mezclado con satisfacción mientras reiteraba mi contestación sobre él siendo 'travieso'. Podría asegurar cuál fue el primer pensamiento que tuvo Emmett al ver a Edward. Sorbí y traté de acomodarme al lado del amor de mi vida, esperando pacientemente presa de la vergüenza.

"Así que, Emmett" empezó Edward. "¿Disfrutaste alterando a mi novia?"

"Solo estaba teniendo diversión fraternal." Aseguró Emmett con timidez.

"C-l-a-r-o." aseguró Edward arrastrando la palabra." Así que, 'fraternalmente' cuando ella abrió la puerta lo primero que pensaste fue en un beso." Sentí como el cuerpo de Edward se sacudía mientras se reía levemente.

Los dedos de Edward trazaban levemente círculos en mi piel mientras él observaba a Emmett. Le miré también y noté como su sonrisa mordaz desaparecía. En su rostro se exhibía dureza, sus labios estaban tensados formando una línea y sudor surcando su frente.

"Autocontrol" murmuró. "Primera base..." Su brazo me acercó más a él. "¡Emmett!"

Siseó. "Me gusta estar en casa de Bella porque así lo quiero." Terminó su explicación exhalando largamente.

"Bueno, hermano, no puedo dejar de notar lo obvio. Alo que me refiero es que si Rose y yo estamos solos en casa nos haces saber que tu no quieres estar allí." Emmett me miró fijamente y esbozó una breve sonrisa.

"Si tu y Rose no exageraseis a propósito cada pequeña cosa que hacéis, quizá no tuviera que evacuar el lugar." Se burló Edward.

Edward se giró de repente hacia mí, en su cara se reflejaba el asombro, no horrorizado. Sentí que trataba desesperadamente de encontrar alguna respuesta en mi cara. Intenté sonreir, preguntándome que pensamiento habrá pasado de la mente de Emmett hasta la de Edward. Me juré a mi misma encontrar alguna absurda venganza para Emmett. Pensé que debería de cambiar su nuevo 'excitante' gel por algo no tan placentero. Un poco de pegamento vino a mi memoria, ellos son vampiros... un poco de pegamento no dolería. La voz de Edward me sacó de mis vengativos pensamientos.

"¿Dios Griego...posando... para tu _diversión personal_? Edward se inclinó, me liberó de su abrazo y se dobló de la risa. Sentí arder mi rostro a causa de la vergüenza.

"¡Oh, Dios mío, está más roja que el M3!" resopló Emmett.

Me quedé allí de pie, mi rostro en llamas, deseando con toda mi alma haberle estampado aquel extintor cuando tuve la oportunidad. Al menos hubiera hecho algo de provecho en este entuerto. Entonces, en un gesto de estilo vampírico demasiado rápido, Edward se levantó y acarició mi ardiente mejilla con sus perfectos y largos dedos. Sentí como un pequeño glaciar se deslizaba a través de mi rostro. Retiré su mano y me eché un pasó atrás mientras les dedicaba a ambos una mirada asesina.

"¡Deberías preguntarle a Emmett cómo _él_ disfrutó del paisaje!" le murmuré sarcásticamente. Edward se giró para contemplar a Emmett, obviamente esperando la 'transmisión' de aquella parte de nuestra conversación. Parece ser que Emmett era como una máquina instantánea, pues de pronto el rostro de Edward pareció mortificado como si fuera un ciervo mirando linternas.

"Aún me gustaría saber porqué le has contado a Bella todo esto" le preguntó Edward con una voz perfectamente lisa. Secretamente me reí por el buen control que poseía Edward, especialmente en un momento vergonzoso como este. No todos los días tu hermano le dice a _tu_ novia el buen cuerpo que _tú_ tienes. Luché para no dejar escapar la sonrisa que se estaba formando en mis labios.

En un instante las tornas cambiaron. Un minuto Edward estaba a mi lado de pie mirando fijamente a Emmett esperando que él 'difundiera' más cosas sobre nuestra conversación; el siguiente, Edward saltó en el aire, sobre el Jeep y lo estrelló contra Emmett como una roca. El ruido ensordecedor me hizo saltar involuntariamente. _Demasiado para conservar control._

Los árboles que estaban situados al lado del camino de entrada se bamboleaban peligrosamente. Podía oír fragmentos de la conversación. Estaba completamente segura de que ellos pensaban que estaban hablando demasiado rápido como para poder ser escuchados perfectamente para mis humanos oídos, pero lo que ellos no sabían era que, al haber estado con vampiros todo este tiempo, mi humano sentido del oído se había aprendido a adaptarse.

"¿Cómo... pudiste... haberle dicho eso? Edward dijo.

¡Es obvio, hermano." Le replicó Emmett mientras se acercaban a un pino enviando una ola de agujas a través del aire.

"¡Yo no... _eché_ un 'pequeño' vistazo!" la voz de Edward sonaba furiosa. Parecía que aunque Emmett liderara a Edward en el campo de la fuerza, su velocidad y agilidad parecía hacerles competir. Corrí hacia el extremo de la carretera donde el terreno se convertía en un verde bosque.

"¿¡Vais a parar de una vez, idiotas!? Grité lo más alto que mi humana voz me permitió, sin tener efecto. Rodé los ojos mientras su trifulca en la hierba continuaba.

"Así que..." gruñó mientras mis ojos le observaban atrapando a Edward en el suelo del bosque. "¿... me estás... tratando de decir... hmmpft... que tu no... echaste un... vistazo?."

Edward de improvisto se escapó del agarre de Emmett y le arrojó lejos. Sus piernas embutidas en su torso. Yo solo pude jadear asombrada mientras Edward se situaba encima de Emmett con unos sutiles movimientos felinos, apresándolo contra la tierra. Miró a Emmett con aires de victoria, y gruñendo con una voz baja y profunda refunfuñó, "no soy un remilgado".

Emmett se levantó rápidamente, tomó a Edward del cuello, como si le estuviera dando un abrazo de oso y seguido le lanzó hacia el árbol más cercano. El pecho de Edward subió y se levanto del suelo como un depredador acecha a su presa. Así, la pelea continuó.

Mientras yo les estaba contemplando con incredulidad, noté una repentina brisa sobrenatural a mi lado. Miré a mi izquierda para ver a Jasper de pie con una mordaz sonrisa.

"¿Están peleando sin mi otra vez? Murmuró Jasper mientras consideraba la situación durante un momento. "W-o-w las emociones corren fuerte hoy." Se rió. "Tranquila, pararé el choque de trenes."

Al instante sentí una ola de tranquilidad apoderarse de mi. Mis músculos se relajaron y mi respiración disminuyó hasta normalizarse. Quería dejar sueltos mis músculos y caer al suelo. Opté por recostarme contra el Jeep. Noté como la borrosa bola que formaban Edward y Emmett se dirigía hacia donde nosotros estábamos y ambos pararon y miraron a Jasper, ambos observándole frustrados.

"¡Jasper, mantente fuera de esto!" intentó gritar Edward, la ola de tranquilidad estaba obviamente afectándole.

"¡De ninguna manera!" Jasper sonrió con satisfacción.

Tuve que sonreír. La escena ante mi era sobrecogedora e irónica al mismo tiempo. Edward y Emmett estaba caminando hacia Jasper y hacia mí, ocasionalmente pegándose ligeros puñetazos, con pequeñas ramitas y musgo adornando su pelo y sus ropas cubiertas de hollín. Parecía injusto que, aún cubiertos y sucios aún pareciesen modelos de pasarela a mis propios ojos.

Los ojos de Edward encontraron los míos mientras se acercaba a mi y se recostaba él también en el Jeep. Se inclinó, besó mi mandíbula y susurró, "vayamos adentro" en mi oreja. Mi corazón empezó a latir desaforadamente. No todos los días le puedo ver todo sucio (N/T: no penséis mal xD). Las pequeñas ramitas, hojas y el musgo cubrían su ropa cómo si hubiera terminado de jugar al fútbol con Emmett. Por alguna razón era bastante excitante, mi cuerpo respondía impulsivamente.

"Será mejor que te comportes, Edward" empezó Jasper. "Vas a matarla de sobreexcitación."

Mis ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente y fulminé con la mirada a Jasper. _¿Acaso podía saber lo que yo sentía por Edward en aquel momento?_ Como era normal, mis reflejos humanos me traicionaron. Mis mejillas estaban rojas de nuevo. Rodé los ojos y miré al suelo, tratando de ocultar mi vergüenza. En su compañía nada podía permanecer en secreto.

Obviamente, Edward era capaz de leer la mente de Jasper y descubrir que tipo de 'sobreexcitación' estaba causando en mi cuerpo en ese mismo instante. Edward agarró mis no predispuestas manos y me alejó del Jeep. Colocó sus brazos sobre mis hombros, sus manos comenzaron a acariciar mi cuello y me observó fijamente con una maligna sonrisa.

"Pensé que te excitaba tanto como una pared de ladrillo." Estaba luchando por mantener su sonrisa maligna en el rostro mientras hablaba, pero le conocía demasiado bien. Estaba a punto de partirse de risa. "No sabía que tu estabas _tan_ excitada por mi culpa" terminó.

Le miré tratando de parecer furiosa. Emmett y Jasper se estaban riendo descontroladamente al fondo. Permanecí muda, sin palabras. _¡Maldito Emmett!_ Miré detenidamente alrededor de Edward y le envié a Emmett mi mejor mirada asesina; esto causó que prácticamente cayera al suelo riéndose histéricamente. Traté de mantenerme calmada y mantener la compostura; aún así, estaba deseando pegarle a aquel idiota y estamparle contra el suelo.

Entonces, Edward me cogió por sorpresa. Me cogió de la cintura y me alzó para apresar mis labios con los suyos. Sus dulces y helados labios besaron más pasionalmente de lo normal los míos. Tiró de mi labio inferior y aplastó su boca contra la mía. Aunque mi mente en estos instantes estaba poblada por niebla, adiviné que me estaba besando así a propósito, aunque yo no me iba a quejar, pero su repentina emoción hizo que mi cuerpo se encogiera y me acercase a él de una manera inimaginable para nosotros.

"Tramposo." Susurré cuando mis labios estuvieron ya libres y ya pude hablar. Él se alejo, sonriendo plenamente.

"Ahora se que el mito de la pared de ladrillo se que es un mero mito." Aseguró con venganza.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres... una conmemoración?" susurré.

"Basta, basta, hermano" intercedió Jasper. "¿Crees que vas a salir bien parado de esto? Sentí tus emociones mientras tú y Emmett jugabais contra la hierba. Le estás escondiendo algo a Bella." Jasper le miró a Edward divertido.

Me desembaracé de Edward y le miré, esperando su explicación. ¿O debería decir confesión? Sentí algo repentino adentrarse en mí. Sentí que si me preguntaban algo, no podría mentir para salvar mi alma si tenía que hacerlo. Me empecé a reír, dándome cuenta de que era a causa de Jasper. Tenía que preguntarle a Edward una _buena _pregunta, y rápido.

"¿Entonces, querido Edward, yo te excito?" le pregunté despreocupadamente.

"Por supuesto." Rodó sus ojos. "Ya te lo había dicho antes. Yo _soy un hombre_." Su replica fluyó demasiado libremente por sus labios.

"¿Yo ablando su mente con una pequeña ola de verdad y a ti no se te ocurre otra cosa que preguntarle lo obvio?" Jasper se rió. ¿Porqué no le preguntas si él _realmente echó un vistazo_?"

Me puse rígida y le miré. "¿Lo hiciste? Pregunte respirando débilmente.

Parecía enfermo ante tal pregunta. En los segundos que pasaron después de mi pregunta su cara se volvió aún más blanquecina, su cuerpo rígido y su boca estaba tratando de formar palabras sin éxito alguno.

"Creo que ya tengo mi respuesta" fruncí el ceño mientras le seguía mirando. Me sentí tremendamente triste ya que nunca me había contado que me había visto en un momento privado con Alice.

De pronto él se encontraba con sus rodillas hincadas ante mí, balbuceando como un idiota.

"Lo siento, Bella. Quería contártelo, pero... tenía... ah, demasiado miedo de que tu te enfadases. Yo no quería mirar, es solo que... ocurrió. Recuerda la noche que te llevé a Port Angeles para ver _Rent_. Tú y Alice estabais mirando los horarios mientras yo iba a recogeros, os vi a Alice y a ti en tu dormitorio vistiéndoos." Me miró con pánico reflejado en sus ojos y continuó su explicación. "Disfruté bastante, no me malinterpretes. Eres linda, delicada y atractiva. La visión destrozó mis nervios toda la tarde. No podía dejar de pensar en ello y en cuánto te quería como un hombre debería querer a una mujer. Por favor, no te enfades. Debería habértelo dicho. Lo siento Bella, de verdad que lo hago." Sus ojos sostuvieron mi mirada, dorados y hermosos.

La primera reacción en mi mente fue la ira y la vergüenza. Aquellos sentimientos pronto se disolvieron. Con la ola de sinceridad de Jasper todavía en funcionamiento, no podía estar enfadada con él. "Te perdono." Susurré. "Así que dime, ¿que es lo que realmente te mantiene alejado de consumar nuestra relación?"

Se levantó y puso sus manos sobre mis caderas, sentí como su cuerpo se tensaba como un tablón. Sus labios trataban de dejar fluir algo más de lo que estaba saliendo de su boca. "Quizá Emmett tenga razón, quizá _tengo_ miedo escénico" se encogió, distraídamente pude darme cuenta de que la risa procedía de una de las personas a mi lado, pero estaba demasiado anclada en el momento como para prestarle atención. "Tengo como cien años y no tengo otra experiencia que saber notar cada parte anatómica y definir cada función, que bueno me puede hacer eso." Murmuró frustrado por el rompecabezas de su mente. "Sin mencionar el hecho de que estoy profundamente aterrorizado de poder lastimarte de alguna manera. Estoy seguro de que puedes imaginar las cuestiones de control de un virgen de 106 años." Miró hacia abajo, avergonzado por la confesión.

"Creo que es bonito que..." iba a responder para aliviar sus nervios ante la explicación pero de repente noté como algo chocaba detrás de nosotros. Mis ojos vagaron alrededor para ver cómo Emmett y Jasper estaban a punto de caerse al suelo de la risa. Las manos de Edward dejaron de apresar mi cintura y su cuerpo se congeló. Sus ojos parecían arder de furia. Podía asegurar que estaba furioso por la involuntaria confesión que acababa de realizar.

"¡Tenía razón!" Emmett prácticamente gritó mientras hacía un raro y estúpido baile.

Jasper se mantuvo de pie, mirándonos fijamente a ambos. "Oh, en serio vosotros deberías pillar una habitación o a ambos os sentará mal." Su rostro formó una linda y seductora sonrisa.

"¡Jasper!" siseó Edward. "Mantén tu opinión y tus habilidades para controlar emociones fuera de esto."

"Pero... es muy gracioso que tu hermano ademita que sufre 'miedo escénico'." Dijo Emmett con un fingido puchero.

Agarré la parte de atrás de la camisa de Edward en un desesperado intento por evitar que pulverizase a Jasper y Emmett. "Vayamos adentro y dejemos a estos dos bufones intentar cocinar en la parrilla" dejé escapar una leve risa.

Edward me tomó de la mano y prácticamente me arrastro hasta la casa. Podría afirmar que estaba iracundo. Escuché a Emmett y Jasper gritándonos mientras nos marchábamos.

"Hay una razón por la que puede tocar el piano tan bien, es lo único en lo que _son buenas_ sus manos." Exclamó Emmett.

"Ha... lo que quieres decir es que no podrá nunca jugar al póker." Sentenció Jasper.

Edward se dio la vuelta más rápido que un guepardo o un puma. Sentí tensarse su cuerpo, como si estuviera preparándose para saltar a los hierbajos de nuevo.

"Solo sigue caminando, Edward." Traté de convencerle. "Solo están tratando de sacarte de tus casillas."

"¿Pues ha funcionado, no es así?" suspiró, apretando mi mano un poco más.

"No te preocupes, tengo un plan." Exclamé.

Edward me miró y alzó la ceja. "¿Un plan?"

"Sí, _un plan_. Te lo contaré cuando lleguemos a tu habitación. Te lo diré cuando libere toda esta frustración."

"¿Es asó como llamas a todos estos días?" se burló.

Rodé los ojos y decidí cambiar de tema. "¿Donde está Alice a todo esto? Ella tenía que saber que estaba sucediendo."

"O, lo sabía. Al principio no le puse atención. Ella ha estado leyendo uno de mis libros de medicina de Harvard. Ha estado leyendo las secciones de anatomía y fisiología de los sistemas reproductores de los hombres y mujeres, para ser exactos. Un sutil modo para mejorar la situación, digo yo.

Me eché a reír mientras alcanzábamos la puerta. "Ella piensa que es divertido, ¿eh?"

"No tienes ni idea" afirmó Edward mientras me abría la puerta.

Mientras entrábamos, Esme se encontraba en la entrada, sonriendo.

"¿Está todo bien?" preguntó con voz suave y maternal.

"Todo está bien, mamá." Replicó Edward, su cara neutral. Me quedé de pie allí a merced de Edward. Estaba sin palabras. _¡Ella lo sabía!_

Nos miró con una expresión curiosa. "Bueno, queridos, si _necesitáis_ algo solo pedidlo, ¿vale?"

"Lo haremos." Replicó él mientras me apretaba aún más la mano, condiciéndome hasta su habitación.

Cuando llegamos, abrió rápidamente la puerta y la cerro de un tirón cuando estábamos ya dentro. Edward se giró para mirarme, sus ojos emitían destellos de color topacio. Él entonces se acomodó en su sillón e hizo la pose del dios Griego de la conversación. Me miró con su sonrisa torcida.

"Pensé que dijiste que olvidarías los límites por esta pose" me guiñó el ojo seductoramente.

Tosí, llamando su atención. "Hmm, tienes que perder algo primero. ¿No me toca a mí ahora echar un vistazo?

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_Wiiii, 2º capi terminado! Espero sinceramente que os haya gustado. Siento si hay algo que no entendáis (lo del Jeep es paranormal jijiji) y vuelvo a repetir... cuantos más comentarios antes actualizo. Ya solo faltan dos para el final! _

_A ver si me animáis un poquito que hoy no me encuentro muy bien que digamos, estoy mala y dos "amigas" me han dejado de lado sin explicación. Aunque al mal tiempo buena cara, así que __**Yuliss**__ muchísimas gracias por todo wapetona, vales 1000!_

_Prometo responder a todos los comentarios que me lleguen, asi que dadle al GO y hacedme un poquito feliz! ;)_

_Besos,_

_Tamara_


	3. Bella y el tarro de galletas

Hola a todos los que leéis! Quiero daros las gracias por colocar en fic en alertas y favoritos, además de los que habéis dado vuestras opiniones... muchos besos y gracias para:

**- sukiblack**

**- impassegirl89 (este capi para ti dedicado, te lo mereces!!)**

**- The little Cullen**

**- Dai**

**- camii granger**

**- Pandora Cullen**

**- Carrie Black**

**- Yuliss (felicidades wapa tkm!)**

**- Leyla**

**- kathyta90**

**- viko**

**- SanDraa**

**- Kiks Cullen**

**- Samanta-m (por dos xD, gracias y adelante wapa!)**

**- Clio Latiny**

**- kare!**

**- Gisselle Serke**

**- ****Kasumi Shinomori**

**- ****vane**

**- rurihari**

**- Sweet.Cullen**

**- Jaqui Evans**

**- fanii**

Una cosita, las dos wapas que me habéis comentado (y va para todos los que queráis y no tengáis cuenta en ) si queréis que os responda dejadme al menos correo, ok?

Nada más por ahora, disfrutad con...

**Los 'pájaros' y las 'abejas' al estilo Emmett**

Tosí, llamando su atención. "Hmm, tienes que perder algo primero. ¿No me toca a mí ahora echar un vistazo?

Edward me miró con una rara expresión en su rostro. Esta me recordó una situación en la que un dios Griego, que había perdido un partido, miraba confuso a Zeus en el campo de fútbol.

"¿Bromeas, no?" preguntó cuidadosamente, con una ceja alzada en sospecha.

"Hmm, ¿Y porqué no?" comenté un poco enfadada. Traté de mantenerme centrada en permanecer furiosa. "Tu ya me has visto, sin decirme nada debería añadir, ¿acaso es eso justo?"

Edward se levantó con gracia de su sillón y permaneció de pie enfrente de mí. Podría jurar que estaba tratando de deslumbrarme con sus preciosos ojos color topacio. Aparté la mirada.

"Para." Susurré.

"Bella" murmuró, sujetando mi rostro con sus manos. Levanté mis manos para alejar las suyas, suspiró. "Lo siento, de verdad que lo siento. Debería habértelo dicho."

"¿Porque no lo hiciste? Quiero decir, ¿en verdad pensabas que yo me pondría _así_? Siempre te has portado como un verdadero caballero todas estas noches en mi habitación." Crucé los brazos sobre el pecho y suspiré. "Me gustaría saber lo que viste."

Podía ver cómo los rasgos del rostro de Edward cambiaban para relatármelo con la mayor sinceridad. Podía ver que estaba casi avergonzado de lo que me iba a decir mientras que sus ojos ambarinos mantenían el contacto los míos.

"Me siento terriblemente mal, como si te hubiese traicionado de alguna manera." Confesó. "Te vi en ropa interior cuando Alice te estaba quitando la escayola y te ayudaba a ponerte el largo vestido rojo que llevaste aquella noche." Miró hacia el suelo y continuó. "Estabas muy hermosa en aquel corsé que Alice te obligó a llevar. Tan hermosa que hiciste que mi mente se distrajese toda la tarde. Nada podía ser suficiente comparado contigo aquella noche." Alzó la vista y sonrió.

"Lo recuerdo." Susurré suavemente mientras mi mente recordaba aquellos momentos que compartimos mientras observábamos extasiados desde una roca el Océano Pacífico. Me sonrojé al pensar en aquellos apasionados besos que compartimos aquella noche. Parte de mi se preguntaba si Alice había visto que Edward _ojearía_. Aquello explicaría que ella hubiera tratado de hacer que llevase aquel atuendo que vestí aquella noche. De pronto las manos de Edward me sorprendieron al tratar de acariciar mi mandíbula aún apretada.

"Bella." Murmuró mientras trataba gentilmente de sujetar mis brazos, descruzarlos y acercarme a él. Sus frías manos le sentaban muy bien a mi piel. Miró a través de mis ojos y me preguntó.

"¿Me perdonas?" cuestionó, mientras sus ojos se oscurecían rezando para obtener el perdón.

"Te perdono." Respondí.

Me aprisionó entre sus fuertes y varoniles brazos y sus manos volaron en torno a mi cintura para jugar con la pequeña porción de mi piel que quedaba expuesta en mi espalda. Alcé la mirada para observarle, esperando que él empezara a hablar.

"Tu 'dios Griego' quiere un beso" bromeó mientras me acercaba a él.

"Fantástico." Rodé los ojos juguetonamente. "También he agrandado tu ego." Le regañé riendo suavemente.

Bruscamente cortó mi risa mientras sus labios de terciopelo acariciaban los míos en un espontáneo beso.

Sus labios acariciaban los míos gentilmente mientras me hacían sentir la suavidad y la frescura que emanaba de ellos.

Me alzó; nuestros labios aún estaban en contacto, y me llevó hasta su sofá, nos sentamos en él y gentilmente se acomodó para que yo descansase sobre su cuerpo. Me sentí maravillada al estar tan cerca de un cuerpo tan escultural y perfecto como ese. Notaba cada contacto que se producía entre nuestros cuerpos y la cercanía estaba volviendo loco a mi cuerpo, hasta llevarlo a límites insospechados. Le besé de vuelta, apresando en mi boca su labio inferior y liberándolo. Escuché como un gemido de placer escapaba de sus labios, y después puso sus labios a trabajar besando mi cuello y mi clavícula. Estaba momentáneamente impresionada de que él aún no se hubiera echado atrás. Eché hacia atrás mi cabeza, exponiendo más mi apetitosa piel para sus hambrientos labios y dejé vagar a mis manos por la parte trasera de su cuello, mientras que mis dedos jugaban con sus cobrizos cabellos. Apenas noté los pequeños fragmentos sucios que poseía su pelo mientras jugaba con los mechones desordenados de color broncíneo.

Su respiración y sus labios lograban que mi corazón latiera desaforadamente mientras él de nuevo se apoderaba de mis labios y los presionaba contra los suyos. El aumento de intensidad del beso era increíble. Como siempre, mi inhabilidad de controlarme salió a la luz. Me olvidé de todas las barreras de protección e inconscientemente agarré su pierna izquierda con mi derecha y acerqué todo lo posible su cuerpo al mío en un intento desesperado para aumentar la pasión. Sentí la comisura de sus labios alzarse a causa de mi repentino movimiento. Coloqué mis manos a ambos lados de su inmaculado rostro y le atraje hacia mí con la intención de profundizar el beso. Mi cuerpo estaba rebosante de pasión y me di cuenta de que yo no era la única que disfrutaba de nuestro encuentro en el sofá. Sonreí y me aparté ligeramente, sin aliento.

"Apuesto a que va ganando el cuerpo hoy." Me burlé y seguidamente le di un rápido beso a sus sensuales labios.

Sonrió y posó estos sobre mi frente mientras situaba mi rostro cerca de su cuello dándome así un dulce abrazo. "Tu intuición podría ser correcta" susurró.

"¿Crees que... nosotros... alguna vez..." empecé a preguntar sobré e futuro de nuestra relación y fui interrumpida por sus fríos dedos que encontraron mis labios.

"Lo haremos, Bella, lo prometo. Será un momento especial para nosotros. He estado practicando maneras de sorprenderte esa noche." Refunfuñó.

Empecé a reír descontroladamente. "¿Practicando?" me las arreglé para preguntar. Él entonces me miró y rodó los ojos.

"Obviamente has interpretad mal mis palabras. He estado pensando en maneras de proclamarte mi amor esa noche." Paró "Será el 'grandioso' evento que Emmett piensa que será".

Sonreí, prodigué de besos su mejilla y mis labios capturaron de nuevo los suyos formando una sonrisa satisfecha. Incluso su piel parecía apetecible. "¿Para cuando planeas el momento, si es que puedo saberlo?"

Me miró con su más mordaz sonrisa. "Bueno, mi oferta prioritaria es un trato de dos-por-uno"

Gemí. "¿Que es lo que no está fijado en tu propuesta?" suspiré, dejando escapar mi aliento sobre su cuello.

Sus fuertes brazos rodearon mi cuerpo, sus manos apresaron mis caderas y me alzó para que nuestros ojos estuvieran a la par. "Amor mío" susurró y después gentilmente me besó. "He esperado 106 años para que aparecieras en mi existencia, creo que puedo soportar un poco más"

"No todos somos inmortales" mascullé.

Se rió y me miró profundamente a los ojos, "¿Acaso estamos un poco ansiosos, mi amor?"

Observé fijamente aquellos vórtices dorados que tenía por ojos. "Siempre el caballero perfecto, Las Vegas suena cada vez más tentador." Hice una mueca.

Edward me miró con una confusa expresión, como si eso fuera un sutil sí. Temí el día en el que tendría que sentarme para hablar con él sobre su 'abierta' propuesta. Le quería más que a nada en este mundo y quería pasar la eternidad a su lado. Sabía que los pocos días de dolor físico no serían nada comparado con el regalo de su eterno amor. Aparté la mirada y la fijé en su cuello y en sus oídos en vez de en sus ojos. Quería dividir su atención de su abierta oferta así que empecé a depositar pequeños besos en su mandíbula y en su oreja. Sentí de repente que su cuerpo se tensó y le vi cerrar los ojos, obviamente disfrutando de la sensación.

"Entonces, cuéntame sobre el plan que tienes." Susurró.

Paré la ronda de besos en la comisura de su pálida y fría piel. "Buen, Emmett mencionó que a él y Rose les gustaba cierto gel." Me reí suavemente. "Estaba pensando en que nosotros podríamos, um... cambiarlo por algo... como pegamento."

Edward dejó escapar una risa ahogada. "He aguantado demasiados comentarios vergonzosos de Emmett y Rosalie como para querer obtener un poco de venganza.

"¿Conoces el lugar donde guardan su armada de artículos íntimos?" pegunté divertida.

Él se levantó y se tocó la cabeza para recordarme su don. "Por supuesto." Sonrió. "¿Pero de donde vas a conseguir el pegamento?"

"Me preguntaba si Esme tendría algo a mano."

Edward empezó a reír con la idea de 'mi plan'. Apenas pensé cuan divertido sería para Edward cuando Rosalie y Emmett tuvieran un nuevo round de 'líquida' diversión. Leer las mentes seguramente tenía ciertas ventajas. Sentí como Edward se sentaba rápidamente y dejaba escapar un audible gruñido. Le dirigí una confusa mirada que fue respondida con un suave llamado a la puerta.

"Qué, Alice" fue todo lo que él dijo.

Alice grácilmente entró a su habitación, su apariencia de duendecillo la hacía parecer adorable y atrevida a la vez. Ella sonrió, obviamente contándole algo a Edward a través de sus pensamientos. Los ojos de Edward titilaron de diversión, ira, y después... ¿vergüenza? Parecía completamente infeliz con lo que Alice le había contado.

"¿Porqué has pensado comprar eso Alice?" la miró furioso.

"Solo hemos jugado con uno una sola vez", rodó los ojos. "¿No te acuerdas lo bien que se lo pasó Emmett aquel día?" empezó a reírse descontroladamente."Eso era cuando su grupo favorito era _The Village People._ Todavía puedo recordarle imitando al oficial de policía y al indio mientras bailaba _YMCA_,"

Edward sonrió al recordarlo mientras yo miraba fijamente a Alice, divertida ¿_The Village People?_ "Disco, dios, como lo odiaba." Edward se reía. "Aunque no puedo negar lo divertido que fue ver a Emmett con ese absurdo traje de indio que supuestamente había comprado solo para Rosalie. Nunca olvidare el día que regresé temprano de la escuela de médicos y le vi flexionando los músculos en frente del espejo de la entrada del vestíbulo."

No pude aguantar la risa ni un minuto más. Dejé escapar una aguda risa e intenté hablar. "¿Emmett... el indio?" mi pecho se agitaba por la risa.

Edward estaba completamente divertido por mi risa. "Emmett estaba bastante interesado en las cosas de los setenta y los ochenta. Dijo él con condescendencia. "No se que es peor" sentenció Edward, "sus gustos musicales o los precios de los peinados que le gustan a Rosalie"

"No te olvides de sus intentos de bailar slam dancing y lambada" añadió Alice mientras reía.

"Suma el break dance, oh, y no te olvides de cuando intentó imitar _Moonwalk_ de Michael Jackson." Añadió Edward. Podría asegurar que él estaba más que feliz de añadir más vergonzosa información a mi colección de la información vergonzosa de Emmett.

"¿Recuerdas la noche en la que ellos querían ir al Disco club y él estaba triste porque no podía imitarlo bien e intentó pegarse eso para hacer la imitación?" (**N/T**: esta parte es muy confusa...xD) Alice se inclinó hacia delante, su cuerpo convulsionándose por la risa. "Sin mencionar su horrible gusto de la moda. Digo, ¿quien sale con un traje naranja de poliéster, con falsas quemaduras y unas gafas de cristal?"

Edward dejó escapar una profunda risa. "¡No te olvides de sus botas de gogó!"

"¿Botas de gogó?" pregunté. "¿Porqué tendría que tener él..."

"Hay cosas que mejor dejar en el armario" Alice me guiñó el ojo. "Por aquel entonces la moda era muy sosa." Sonrió, claramente disfrutando del paseo por su memoria. "Hablando de moda, necesitamos buscar un traje de baño."

"¿Traje de baño?" repetí. "¿Qué es lo que has comprado, Alice?" le pregunté.

Alice sonrió mostrando su blanca dentadura. Edward se levantó y se tomó del puente de la nariz como si estuviera furioso o sintiéndose agraviado. De repente, sentí que lo que 'aquello' fuera, no era algo bueno.

"He comprado un tobogán para que juguemos todos"

"¿Bromeas, no?" hablé sintiendo paralizado todo el cuerpo. "Yo, la mayor atracción del peligro, deslizándome por un delgado, resbaladizo, amarillo y húmedo plástico... _nada_ de lo que preocuparse en _esa_ situación." Mi voz derrochó sarcasmo.

"Edward puso su brazo en torno a mi cintura. " No te preocupes, no dejaré que el tobogán te haga nada; y además, mantendremos el kit de primeros auxilios bien abastecido y a mano para ti."

Le dirigí una mirada de rencor a Edward.

"Vamos, Bella. Vayamos a ver que es lo que tengo para que te pongas." Alicé ondeó suavemente con la mano, invitándome a seguirla. Parecía excitada al tener otra oportunidad de probar sus gustos conmigo.

"Primero tengo que hablar con Esme" comenté mirando rápidamente a Edward.

Alice suspiró y rodó sus ojos ante nosotros. "Ve a conseguir el pegamento y después dirígete a mi habitación. Jasper y Emmett están fuera preparándolo todo y 'tratando' de preparar comida comestible para ti." Revelando que sabía mi plan, salió de la habitación de Edward cerrando la puerta.

Edward sonrió y me acercó a él. "Ahora todo cobra sentido. Estuvimos cierto tiempo en Seattle y entonces, una vez que volvimos, todo lo que hacía era pensar en moda y en Jasper." Sacudió la cabeza. "Cuando volvimos a casa, recogió sus cosas y se subió arriba solo para sentarse y leer uno de mis viejos libros de medicina. Estaba escondiendo su propósito. Incluso ahora, esta tratando de ocultar sus pensamientos de mi pensando en su colección de trajes de baño y escogiendo alguno adecuando para que te lo pongas.

"¡Edward!" escuché la voz de Alice viniendo de su habitación.

"Está enfadada," comentó "como si estuviera espiándola o algo... no puedo hacer nada si sus pensamientos son tan _vivos_" dirigió su mirada hacia la habitación de Alice como si estuviera escuchando una conversación. "Ahora me esta recordando lo que voy a llevar de la sección de bañadores" suspiró "supongo que deberías de ir ya donde Esme mientras yo me cambió y voy al dormitorio de Emmett y Rosalie a cambiar su líquida poción de amor." Se levantó y se dirigió a su armario, empezando a mirar entre sus cosas. Tengo que admitirlo, tenía curiosidad por ver su hermoso y bien formado cuerpo en bañador. Pensar en mi cuerpo en traje de baño era otra cosa.

Me dirigí hacia la puerta y la abrí, procediendo después a bajar las escaleras para encontrar a Esme. De pronto me sentí temerosa de hablar con ella. Me aterrorizaba saber que ella ya conocía algo de mi pequeño plan. Sabía que Esme había escuchado involuntariamente nuestra conversación sobre lo del Jeep. Respiré fuertemente mientras alcanzaba el último escalón y noté un peculiar sonido de algo lavándose por el área donde se encontraba la cocina.

Continué dirigiéndome hacia la cocina solo para encontrar a Esme, la cual llevaba puesto un pequeño delantal y preparando algo que se encontraba en un largo bol. Amaba interpretar el rol de madre. M pregunté la cantidad de comida que ellos pensaban que un humano podía digerir. Me acerqué a ella y me di cuenta de que en ese largo bol estaba preparando pudín de chocolate.

"¿Querías algo Bella, querida?" preguntó Esme mientras mantenía los ojos vigilando la comida. Sus brazos empezaron a remover y remover a velocidad vampírica. Siendo tan rápida, ¿quien necesita una batidora?

"Me preguntaba si tenías algo de pegamento" le comenté segura.

"¿Pegamento? ¿Para que lo quieres, Bella?"

"Verás, Edward y yo lo necesitaremos para... un proyecto del instituto. Nosotros... tenemos que hacer una... presentación para biología." Declaré, y confié secretamente en que ella no se diera cuenta de mi pequeña mentira.

"Hmm, espera aquí. Ahora vuelvo. Esme desapareció en un torbellino, yendo hacia algún determinado lugar y volviendo en menos de diez segundos, con una botellita de pegamento líquido.

"Mira, este es Super glue. Funciona mejor que esos botes de pegamento. Hazme saber si necesitas más." Sonrió mientras hablaba.

"Gracias" murmuré y volví de camino hacia las escaleras.

"Oh, y Bella... asegúrate de que Edward no haga que esto te toque." Me giré y la miré rápidamente. _¿Qué pensaba ella que estábamos haciendo?_ Sonreí y sentí mis mejillas empezar a arder por la vergüenza. Prácticamente volé hacia las escaleras tropezándome con mis pies. Sentí mi cuerpo empezar a caer y me agarré al pasamanos para parar mi caída, apretando la botella del pegamento líquido con la otra mano. Por una vez, me salvé de tener alguna herida importante o sin derramar nada de sangre.

Correteé tanto como pude para alcanzar el segundo piso y abrí la puerta de la habitación de Edward. El paisaje pintado ante mis ojos hizo que mi cuerpo trastabillase. Antes de saber lo que me golpeó, la botellita del pegamento líquido se deslizó de entre mis manos y se cayó al suelo— y yo un segundo después. Unos pétreos brazos me sujetaron en el último momento y me alzaron. Después me encontré a mi misma sentada en el sofá de Edward incapaz de hablar o pensar, con la boca abierta y mirándole fijamente.

Sonrió estrechando la comisura de su boca y me dio un beso en la mejilla mientras permanecía a mi lado. "¿Demasiado deslumbrante para ti? Se burló e hizo un gesto para alardear sobre su cuerpo a unos centímetros de mí.

Me senté desconcertada e incapaz de hacer nada salvo mirarle como un niño desvalido. Edward se sentó a mi lado llevando tan solo uno de esos entallados bañadores de hombre que normalmente se ven en deportistas profesionales. Sus piernas contrastaban con el simple trozo de spándex negro que parecía pegado a su cuerpo detallando cada deliciosa parte de su cuerpo.

"Um..."comencé, queriendo que pareciese que todavía conservaba algunas neuronas en el cerebro. "¿Porqué llevas puesto _eso_?" pregunté.

"Bella" suspiró. "Es el único tipo de bañadores que tengo" me miró divertido. No hizo nada para ocultar que estaba disfrutando de la situación.

"¿P...P...Porqué?" tartamudeé mientras continuaba contemplando el paisaje que se mostraba ante mi.

"Carlisle y yo solíamos hacer carreras en el English Channel y para mantenerse competitivo necesitas un bañador que sea aerodinámico en el agua." Se acercó un paso al sofá y se sentó a mi lado dejando que su piel desnuda entrara en contacto con mi pierna y mi brazo. Sentí una corriente eléctrica a través de la piel de nuestros brazos.

Edward debió de ser capaz de percibir la alarma, vergüenza y placer que yo emitía. Dejó sus frías manos reposar en mi brezo, para deslizarlas después por mi cuello y por mi mandíbula trazando líneas por mi piel. Cerré mis ojos ante el contacto, disfrutando, y después me deslizó hacia atrás mientras sus labios se apoderaban de los míos. Gemí de placer y me abandoné a mis sentidos. Besé aquellos fríos y dulces labios de vuelta, nuestro límite impuesto olvidado ante las olas de deseo que se formaban por nosotros. Recordé en mi aturdimiento de que él casi no llevaba nada puesto. Dejé que mis manos jugaran con los abdominales de su torso y pude oír como un gemido salio por sus labios... hice todo lo que una novia descerebrada haría, le besé con más fuerza, acercándolo a mí todo lo posible. Finalmente se hecho para atrás, para mi decepción.

"Mi autocontrol solo puede durar un poco." Murmuró con la voz ronca.

"Yo he dejado el control en la puerta." Jadeé.

Sonrió y me besó rápidamente. "Alice se está impacientando, ya sabes; además, me gustaría verte en traje de baño."

Rodé los ojos y sonreí. "Tu ya me has visto con ropa que no deja nada a la imaginación."

Se rió. "¿Crees que sería muy avaro si quisiera más?" podía notar el pequeño tinte de sarcasmo en su voz.

"Monstruosamente avaro" susurré.

Edward me levantó y me guió hasta las dos botellas colocadas cerca de su cadena de música.

"Aquí tienes" dijo, dándome la botella de Super glue. "Yo vaciaré esto mientras tu quitas el tapón." El cuerpo de Edward desapareció en cuestión de centésimas.

Volví a reparar en la botella y empecé mi cometido. Quité el tapón notando que aquello no estaba abierto desde hacía mucho. Me regañé a mí misma por morderme las uñas mientras trataba de sacar el pincel seco sin que sobresaliera por la botella. Inconscientemente, giré la botella para enfocar el lugar por donde tenía que agarrar por los dedos, cogí el borde con la yema de los dedos y dejé libre el antiguo pegamento libre tan solo para ver como un poco salpicaba a mis manos.

"Mierda." Murmuré para mí misma mientras dejaba la botella. Necesitaba lavarme las manos, y rápido, comenzaba a sentir que el pegamento empezaba a arder y empezaba a adherirse a mi piel. En aquel momento, Edward volvió a la habitación.

"Ya se porque a Emmett y Rose les gustan este tipo de cosas." Comentó mientas le miraba por encima de la espalda, viendo como burlonamente jugaba con los dedos.

"Mira..." dijo mientras me cogía por la cintura.

"Espera..." traté de parar el gesto de acercarme a él, pero mis malísimos reflejos humanos fueron demasiado lentos. Antes de poder reaccionar o hablar, sentí como mi pegajosa mano volaba involuntariamente hacia el traje de baño de Edward y unos pocos trozos de su piel. La fuerza de aquel pegamento le hacía honor a su nombre. Traté de estirar mi mano para alejarla para descubrir que estaba agarrado al bañador de Edward en un intento de liberarla.

"Pero qué..." Edward empezó a hablar antes de mirar hacia abajo y echarse a reír. Mi mano estaba fuertemente sujeta a su lado izquierdo del bañador.

"Perdón." Murmuré tímidamente mientras sentía la sangre coloreando mis mejillas.

"Esto es... interesante." Comentó.

Para mi espanto, escuché un suave golpeteo en la puerta.

"Márchate, Alice." Gruñó Edward.

La puerta se abrió para incredulidad de Edward y Alice se inclinó contra el marco de la puerta, sonriendo.

Alice nos miró con una pícara sonrisa. "¿Y perderme a Bella y su mano pegada al tarro de galletas? Ni en un millón de años."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Hola! Siento muchísimo la tardanza, la verdad es que este es uno de los capis más largos y a lo largo de estos días he ido traduciendo poco a poco, con calma para no encontrar fallos...

Muchísimas gracias por aguantar la espera... solo nos queda un capi para el final! Espero que este os haya gustado y me comentéis que tal, incluso solo para decirme que he tardado mucho, en verdad pido disculpas...

**NOTAS IMPORTANTES**

1º) Me gustaría muchísimo que os pasaseis por los siguientes fics, en verdad os los recomiendo muchísimo, todas las autoras o traductoras son geniales y se merecen que les digamos lo bien que lo hacen, no? (sin espacios)

www .fanfi /s/ 4362940/1/DarkNight de **YULISS**

http /ww w.fanfic /s/4275666/1/BiteMe de **MARI TERE CULLEN**

Podéis pasar también por la sección de **Vampires:**

www. /book /Vampires/10/2/2/1/0/0/0/0/0/1

2º) Próximamente traduciré un oneshot y me pondré a traducir el 4º y último capítulo, solo os pido tiempo, ya que no podré conectarme hasta el día 5 o así de Julio.

Un beso muy fuerte y gracias por leer.

Tamara.


	4. Capítulo final

Hola a todos

Hola a todos!! Aquí ando con el último capítulo! Muchísimas gracias por todos los comentarios que me han llegado y lamento no haber contestado a todos... me he ido de pre-vacaciones pero ya estoy de vuelta con las pilas cargadas y el último capi... de verdad muchísimas gracias por el apoyo, los comentarios y las palabras... es una pena terminar esta gran historia, pero que se le va a hacer... ah! Al final del capi pondre los agradecimientos y varias notas más, por el momento disfrutad con el último capi de...

**Los 'pájaros' y las 'abejas' al estilo Emmett**

El apuro que estaba pasando en ese momento fue uno de los peores que pasé en presencia de mi novio. Mi corazón estaba latiendo desbocado, el aire se atoraba en mi garganta y mis mejillas parecían a punto de explotar por el enrojecimiento. El cuerpo de Edward me parecía cercano y frío, y la mirada de Alice parecía estar desarmándome por dentro. Todo en lo que podía pensar era en cómo mi mano podría recuperar la libertad en esta pegajosa situación.

Arriesgué a echar un vistazo y no pude menos que admirar la inmensa belleza de Edward. En comparación, la complexión de Emmett era grande y robusta— y por supuesto atractiva— pero el físico de Edward era excepcionalmente flaco y tallado. Su pecho dejaba al descubierto sus perfectos y henchidos pectorales, su prominente clavícula y los músculos de su estómago que ondulaban su cuerpo y lo transformaban en un impecable y liso esplendor. También note el pequeño— e increíblemente atractivo—y fino rastro de vello color broncíneo que brotaba por debajo de su ombligo. Mi inequívoca admiración me traicionó cuando la abrupta risa de Alice me obligó a prestar atención.

"Será mejor que tengas cuidado, Edward" resopló Alice. "Quizá se muera por ver demasiado."

Edward miró brevemente a Alice y murmuró algo extremadamente rápido— en lo cual pensé que había escuchado la palabra 'bamboleo'—y después volvió su atención hacia mi y mis involuntarios reflejos.

"Bella..." comenzó Edward con su voz de terciopelo tensa. " Bella, deja de tirar de la mano. Al final vas a conseguir que te duela."

Mire hacia arriba, atemorizada, para encontrar sus ojos. Entonces, me di cuenta de los peligrosos movimientos que mis manos estaban creando compulsivamente intentando escapar de aquella humillante posición. No podía parar, aunque mi cerebro comprendía las palabras que fluían por la boca de Edward, mis reflejos me traicionaban y trataban de echar para atrás la mano pegada. Mis ojos permanecían hipnotizados por sus bien marcados abdominales y sutilmente noté las pequeñas corrientes de aire a través de mi mano. Finalmente, Edward posó su mano sobre la mía pegada a su bañador y la pegó más contra su cuerpo. Mis débiles músculos se tensaron al sentirlos contra su fuerza sobrehumana—como un huracán tratando de arrancar el árbol más largo y resistente del mundo.

"Bella," se rió tontamente, "para de mover la mano, no parece del modo de una señorita, ya sabes."

"Qué..." mascullé, estupefacta.

Edward tomó mi rostro con su mano libre, me acercó a él y su aliento chocó contra mi rostro mientras hablaba. "Relájate Bella," su voz resonaba con la serenidad aprendida durante siglos. "Apartaré tu inadecuada mano del lugar donde no debería estar."

Su respiración lograba crean en mi una ola de tranquilidad que recorría todo mi cuerpo. Mi mente pareció relajarse y alejar de si la vergonzosa tarea de liberar la mano. Estaba siendo, sinceramente, un accidente catastrófico que mi mano—de algún raro modo— tuviera que posarse en la única parte cubierta por ropa de su cuerpo. Cerré los ojos y me rendí a la tranquilidad que estaba sintiendo a través del cuerpo; y entonces, sentí sus gloriosos y helados labios apretarse contra los míos.

Me besó fervientemente hasta que la sensación de dar vueltas empezó a hacerme sentir mareada.

"Bueno, mucho mejor." Bromeó.

Me perdí en su mirada y una ola de cautela alcanzó mi cuerpo. Lo siguiente de lo que me di cuenta fue que estaba tumbada en el suelo despertando por los sopapos que las manos congeladas de Alice le daban a mis mejillas. Mis ojos revolotearon abiertos tratando de recordar lo máximo posible sobre la manera en la que llegué a parar a tumbarme en el suelo de la habitación de Edward. Levanté la mano para tratar de remover mi molesto cabello solo para descubrir spándex negro firmemente agarrado y pegado y colgando de mi mano. Miré fijamente desorientada la oscura decoración.

Entonces, mis ojos se agrandaron mientras jadeé dándome cuenta de que era el bañador de Edward lo que estaba colgando de mi mano. Miré a Alice atemorizada, y después de vuelta a mi mano. Quería hablar pero parecía ser que mi boca se negaba a trabajar—esto solo pasaba por un vampiro sin ropa ahora fuera de mi vista. De pronto, comprendí algo que hizo mis mejillas enrojecer y a mi cuerpo comenzar a transpirar. La vergonzosa y exótica huida fue real, y, si yo estaba tumbada en el suelo con Alice dándome leves cachetes en las mejillas y riéndose por mi expresión, y la única prenda de ropa que llevaba Edward pegada a mi mano entonces ¿dónde estaba Edward?, y—lo más importante— ¿qué llevaba puesto?

Miré por la habitación, con los ojos como platos, en un intento desesperado por buscar una mínima pista de su paradero. Me picó la curiosidad. Escuche ciertos sonidos ahogados de su cerrada puerta del armario y acerqué la oreja para escuchar mejor. Alice respondió riendo ruidosamente.

"¿Edward?" pregunté mientras intentaba abrir la puerta de su armario.

"Si, Bella." Escuché su ahora furiosa voz a través de la puerta cerrada.

Me giré para observar a Alice con una obvia expresión de confusión a través de mi rostro. "¿Porqué está en el armario?"

La sonrisa de Alice se ensanchó de oreja a oreja y trató de hablar. "No se porqué no puede salir del armario."

"No... tiene... gracia... Alice" la voz de Edward se escuchaba furiosa. Suprimí una pequeña sonrisa de comprensión y mi cerebro recordó como calcular dos mas dos.

"¡Oh!" murmure. De seguido agarré la prenda de ropa que colgaba de mi mano.

"Quizá encuentres algo entretenido ahí, Edward." Se burló Alice.

Alcé una ceja mientras Alice me ofrecía la mano para levantarme del suelo.

"Lo que es aún mejor..." la voz de Alice vibró llena de venganza "es que él no te ha cogido antes de largarse."

"¡Alice!" gritó Edward, causando que la puerta del armario repiqueteara. "Acabo de encontrar el antiguo artefacto que graciosamente has dejado para que me ponga. ¡No me pondré un pequeño trozo de aquel viejo disfraz de Indio de Emmett!"

"Bueno, es la prenda del viejo disfraz o lo que lleves puesto." Replicó Alice mientras trataba de no reírse.

"¡A-L-I-C-E!" gruñó Edward.

Alice estiró la mano que sujetaba la mía y me impulsó para levantarme. Mientras permanecía de pie, me di cuenta de lo que estaba pasando y vergonzosamente noté como mi rostro se incendiaba y como el rojo se instalaba en mis mejillas de nuevo. Necesitaba escucharlo para poderlo creer, así que pegunté.

"¿Edward?" pregunté cuidadosamente. "¿Por que no te pones cualquier cosa y sales del armario?"

Alice dejó escapar una suave risa y liberó mi mano. "Él—ummm—no tiene realmente mucho donde escoger."

"¿Qu...Qué?" tartamudeé incoherentemente.

Mi cabezá giró ante la vibración de la puerta del armario, sacando a relucir las furiosas palabras de Edward. "Porque Alice de algún modo ha escondido la ropa que había en mi armario" escuché un largo y frustrado suspiro a través de la puerta. "¡Alice! ¡Deja de pensar en ti y en Jasper en la ducha!"

No pude contener la risa mucho más, la escena era demasiado autocontrol para mí. La dejé escapar hasta que hizo eco en la habitación y Alice se unió a mí. Cuando finalmente dejé descansar a mis pulmones, inhalé y me encaré a Alice.

"¿Cómo has conseguido sacar toda esa ropa? Quiero decir, alguno estaba siempre en la habitación todo el tiempo y su ropa estaba segura en el armario antes de ir a hablar con Esme."

"Bueno," respondió Alice "propicio su destrucción al irse a cambiar al baño. Quizá porque es tímido y pensó que tu podías ver algo indebido"

Resoplé. "Aunque lo dejara pausado por segundos yo no vería nada."

Alice me miró y me agarró de la mano con el pequeño bañador negro pegado a la palma. "Bueno, tu ya has visto _algo_ claramente, y bastante que no has tenido la intención."

"Alice" la voz que denotaba molestia de Edward se escuchó desde su prisión. "No voy a salir afuera hasta que me traigas algo _decente_ para ponerme."

"Define decente" se mofó Alice.

Su voz fluía con una calmosa tranquilidad. "Alice, necesitas que le diga algo a Bella acerca de tu gusto por el pelo en punta y..."

"Vale, vale, vale" interrumpió ella aceptando la petición de Edward y yendo hacia la puerta. "Como si no _supiera _el resultado." Susurró, guiñando el ojo y dirigiéndose hacia el vestíbulo.

Con Alice fuera de la habitación, la situación pasó a ser vergonzosa. Estaba en la habitación de Edward, su pequeño y negro bañador pegado a la palma de mi mano y él de alguna forma había acabado atrapado en su armario como pez fuera del agua. Tosí para evitar reírme incontrolablemente. No todos los días Edward estaba en esta posición— como un cubito de hielo dentro de una cazuela. Empecé a intentar despegar el bañador de mi mano y descubrí que ya estaba completamente pegado a mi piel— aunque Esme ya me había avisado que tuviera cuidado.

Alice prorrumpió de nuevo en la habitación de Edward con una pieza de ropa interior de color mandarina en sus pequeñas manos. La miré confusa mientras iba a la puerta del armario y entonces despareció como si fuera uno de los trucos de Houdini. Bufé, los vampiros y su afición por hacerlo todo más rápidamente e injusto para el ojo de los humanos.

"Vamos, Bella, dejemos a este tío sin ropa vestirse, él ya saldrá cuando esté preparado." Alice me cogió de la mano y me arrastró hasta la puerta.

De pronto sentí—o mejor dicho supe— que mi momento había llegado. Alice me llevó a una lenta velocidad humana por las escaleras hacia la habitación que compartía con Jasper y mi estómago comenzó a bailar como una danza de mariposas que se posaron allí y eligieron ese momento para aparecer. La sensación era extraña. Solo podía pensar en los planes que tenía Alice para mi conjunto. Tuve varias visiones sobre ella obligándome a vestir algo parecido a lo que llevaban algunas show-girls de Las Vegas. Me di cuenta de que sería la única sosa y triste humana comparada con las bellezas de esta tribu de vampiros—no tenía que mostrarme tímida por estar en _esa_ situación. Aquellos pensamientos se alejaron de mi mente mientras entrábamos en su habitación— o debería decir que entramos en La Boutique d´Alice.

"¿Alice, qué es lo que has hecho?" cuestioné perpleja.

Alice se giró para sonreírme orgullosamente. "He ido de compras para ti, por supuesto."

"De compras" murmuré. "¿De compras para comprarme una línea entera de bikinis?"

"Ni tú ni Edward me hubierais acompañado así que tuve que improvisar. De todas maneras quería disfrazarte un poquito." Comentó ella por aquellos-que-no-cubrían-casi-nada bikinis—todos en una amplia gama de azules— desperdigados por su cama. "Míralos y elige el que te vas a poner."

Tosí, demasiado avergonzada para pensar siquiera en presentare ante los Cullen con un conjunto de dos piezas—o de una pieza no importaba. "Me voy a poner aquel largo de flores" dije mientras me cruzaba de brazos mientras el spándex pegado a mi mano parecía volar.

"Bella" intervino Alice con su melódica voz "te verás preciosa en cualquiera de estos. Tengo todas tus tallas y son los adecuados para estilizar tu cuerpo."

"¿Te refieres a los que realzan los pesados cuerpos humanos? Fantástico" comenté sarcástica.

Los ojos de Alice se estrecharon mientras me miraba fijamente. "Bella, elige el que quieras y yo mientras iré a coger algo para despegarte el bañador." Su expresión cambió mientras sonreía y salía de la habitación.

_Encantador_. Pensé para mi y me dispuse a andar por la habitación tratando de elegir un traje de baño. Todo estaba magníficamente seleccionado y de la marca de las empresas que solían vestir a modelos. Alice había escogido todos los trajes de baño de dos piezas—mi corazón empezó a bombear apresuradamente solo de pensarlo— con un gusto exquisito y excelentes adornos. Alcé un traje de baño azul marino con lazos en las caderas y que tenía pequeñas gemas parecidas a diamantes en la parte delantera. Reí. Los trajes de baño y yo no nos llevaríamos muy bien, había muchas posibilidades de dejar demasiado a la vista.

Continué ojeando la larga selección y ocasionalmente cogía alguno para inspeccionarlo detenidamente. Cada uno poseía algo que lo hacía exótico. Todo lo que deseaba era uno que cubriese la mayor parte posible de mi pálida piel y, lo más importante, uno que me aguantase ante cualquier caso relacionado con el agua. De pronto me fijé en un sutil bikini que parecía adecuarse a mis gustos. El color era asombroso y vibrante mientras que las correas estaban bordadas con flores de plata. El traje de baño no tenía lazo para la espalda y no se ataba por el cuello, por lo que no lo irritaba. La parte de arriba era simple y cubría más que la mayoría de los demás y poseía un diseño de una flor plateada en el lado izquierdo. Era el perfecto para que yo me lo pudiera poner.

Alice regresó a la habitación trayendo consigo una cesta con varios tipos de 'alcohol', me cogió la mano libre y me arrastró hasta el baño. Abrió la larga cesta causando que varios olores llenaran la habitación. De mala gana le ofrecí la mano y Alice la colocó en el lavabo, procediendo a empapar mi piel y el traje de baño con alguna creación química suya. Lo que contenía causó que mi piel ardiese y quisiera lavarme las manos lo antes posible.

"Quema Alice" lloriqueé suavemente.

"Lo se, Bella... lo siento, no durará mucho" cogió la tela y la acercó a mi piel. "Considéralo como ¿práctica?" añadió cuestionándolo.

"Claro, práctica." Murmuré y rodé los ojos ante ella. "Recuérdame comprar esto en barril y empaparlo como preparatorio para el 'gran día'." Suspiré. "Como si ese día fuera alguna vez a llegar."

"Llegará, pero tendrás que esperar hasta que llegué el momento oportuno." Alice sonrió y continuó tirando— lo que parecía más mi piel que la tela— hasta que el bañador de Edward se despegó. Miré mi mano y aullé.

"Alice, ¡Edward te va a matar!" me quedé mirando fijamente el amasijo de parches y tela azul con trozos de piel enrojecida.

"No he derramado ni una gota de sangre, se repondrá— y, de todas maneras, él todavía estará fantaseando sobre tu mano en el tarro de galletas" se burló intentando distraerme del hinchado trozo de carne que era mi mano. "Toma" dijo ella mientras me daba el bikini, "vístete y sal cuando estés preparada."

"Gracias" murmuré mientras cogía el bikini y cerraba la puerta, Mi estómago se revolvía por la ansiedad y por llevar esto puesto ante la perfección hecha hombre de los Cullen. Me sentí aliviada al pensar que por lo menos tendría la oportunidad de ver a Edward en todo su esplendor.

Me vestí rápidamente, no queriendo ser humanamente _demasiado _lenta, y miré mi reflejó en el espejo de Alice. Sin duda, ella tenía un gusto excelente. El bikini plateado y azul me sentaba realmente bien y acentuaba cada cuerva de mi cuerpo. No pude menos que admirar lo guapa que parecía. Le sonreí al reflejo, abrí la puerta y salí de la habitación de Alice. Ella estaba espectacular.

"Wow, Alice, estás genial" le aseguré mientras admiraba la belleza de su pálido cuerpo de duendecillo cubierto por un bikini de leopardo de color negro y bronce. El contraste era magnífico con su pálida piel.

"Tu tampoco te ves del todo mal" me piropeó mientras sonreía afectuosamente. "Es divertido tener una hermana para la cual comprar y vestir."

No pude menos que sonreír. Alice era lo más parecido a una hermana que había llegado a tener en mi vida. Cuidaba de mí en todos los aspectos, y sin ella aquí no estaría aquí de pie ansiando ver a Edward.

"Gracias por hacer esto, Alice, en verdad que te lo agradezco" murmuré.

"No es nada" replicó ella, "Edward lo apreciará más." Me ofreció su mano, esperando que yo la cogiese, la cogí y me llevó hasta la habitación de Edward.

"Edward..." le llamó musicalmente. "Sal, sal de donde estés."

Temblé intentando suprimir la risa de ver a Edward en esa situación. Todavía no entendía completamente cómo acabé en el suelo mientras él terminó en el armario. Una pensaría que teniendo como ventaja la velocidad vampírica podía haberme cogido y llevado aún el bañador. Definitivamente le tendría que preguntar sobre aquello más tarde, Escuché como la puerta de su habitación se abría y me giré para mirar. Me di cuenta de que él ahora llevaba un bañador naranja, que, aún pareciendo horriblemente retro, hacía que su cuerpo resultase tremendamente atractivo. Su rostro parecía sombrío una vez que miró a Alice; entonces, cuando ella me puso enfrente de él, sus ojos refulgieron con un color topacio y sus labios formaron aquella sonrisa torcida que siempre he amado.

"Estás espectacular, Bella." Balbuceó mientras se acercaba a mí, buscando unir sus manos con las mías. Me di cuenta de cómo sus ojos miraron mi herida mano y después volvieron a Alice. Le sonreí intentando distraerle de aquella herida menor y junté mis manos con las suyas. Me sorprendió cuando me atrajo hacia sus brazos y sus labios encontraron los míos con ansia. El beso era dulce y suave al principio, sus manos comenzaron a revolotear por mi expuesta piel de la espalda causando que corrientes eléctricas fluyeran a través de mi espina dorsal. Le devolví el beso, disfrutando de mis calidos labios contra los suyos, fríos y suaves. De repente, nuestro beso fue dramáticamente interrumpido por un fuerte trueno—como una explosión, más bien— que venía del patio trasero. Miré a Edward confusa solo para ver su rostro crispado en furia mirando hacía el piso inferior.

Me giré para ver que había originado aquel cambio de humor de Edward y vi a Rosalie— estupenda en su bikini rojo sin tirantes— mirándole con una expresión divertida.

"Vaya, vaya..." habló elegantemente "pensé que aquella cosa vieja había muerto en los setenta". Se burló señalando el bañador naranja que Edward llevaba puesto.

"Rosalie..." resopló Edward comenzando a gruñir.

Rosalie se mofó y continuó observando a Edward con los ojos entrecerrados, empezando a tatarear alguna rara canción que yo no había oído nunca, Cuando ella terminó de tararear aquella canción miró fijamente a Edward y se empezó a reír levemente.

"Por favor, dame una toalla, señor Speedo Mandarina."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00000

_**The end!! **__Me da muchísima pena tener que terminar este último capítulo, e inconscientemente he tratado de postergar el momento lo máximo posible, pero no era justo para nadie, verdad?_

_Quiero daros a todos las gracias, por todas las alertas, favoritos y comentarios... deciros que ha sido un placer traducir este fic y que pronto volveré a las andadas, ya tengo en cola dos oneshots de Twilight (uno con LEMON!!)_

_El domingo es mi cumpleaños, y ya que mañana ni ese mismo día iba a poder traducir he decidido colgarlo hoy, como un propio regalo (felicidades a mi misma por mis 17!!)_

_Nada más, gracias a todos los que estáis aquí:_

**The little Cullen – Yuliss – Leyla - Pandora Cullen - camii granger- C-Marian-T-H-Cullen – Deebbie - impassegirl89 - Simplemente Narcissa - sukiblack – dai - Carrie Black - kathyta90 – viko – SanDraa - Kiks Cullen – Samanta-m – Clio Latiny – kare! – Gisselle Serke – Kasumi Shinomori – vane – rurihari – Sweet.Cullen – Jaqui Evans – faniiCullen – nonblondes – EiShel Hale – Vamp Girls (xD xikas okm) – erosalie – BECKI – yurii cullen – akako cullen- Giselita – Krosp – tita.THP – Silifil – AdaylaCullen – lila- GinWindenham**

**Siento no haber contestado a todos los reviews... pero GRACIAS POR TODO!!**

**Me despido, aunque pronto volveré con más traducciones, solo deciros que me gustaria que os pasaseis por el fic grupal que comparto con Yuliss, Samanta-m y EiShel Hale (anteriormente Mari Tere Cullen)... TVH... os lo recomiendo... está en a sección ****vampires****!! **

**Besos y hasta pronto**

**Tamara**


End file.
